Zero (Metal Gear)
David Oh, besser als Zero (ゼロ) oder Major Zero bekannt, ist ein zentraler, jedoch eher hintergründiger Schurke aus der Metal Gear-Reihe. Er taucht zum ersten Mal als unterstützender Charakter in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater vor und kehrt als Schurke in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots zurück. Seine Rolle in der Gesamthandlung wird auch in den folgenden Metal Gear-Spielen genauer beleuchtet. Er ist der Gründer der Patriots und nutzt Künstliche Intelligenzen um die Menschheit zu kontrollieren und zu beherrschen. Wo er ursprünglich ein Freund von Big Boss war, entwickelte sich ihre Freundschaft im Zuge des Les Enfants Terribles-Projekts zu einer Feindschaft, da Zero Klone von Big Boss anfertigte. Dies führe zu einem geheimen Krieg zwischen Zero und Big Boss und obwohl Zero Big Boss lange Zeit lang in einem künstlichen Koma halten konnte, wurde er nach dem Untergang der Patriots selbst von Big Boss getötet. Biographie Vergangenheit Zero wurde am 12. August 1909 in Exeter in England geboren und diente als junger Mann gemeinsam mit The Boss im SAS. Gemeinsam dienten sie in Ägypten und wurden zu engen Freunden. Nachdem ein gemeinsamer Kamerad der beiden umkam, überbrachte Zero The Boss die Reversnadel des Mannes - eine Handlung, die The Boss sehr zu schätzen wusste. Irgendwann rekrutierte Zero den ungarischen Skull Face für den SAS, der für ihn als Agent arbeitete. Irgendwann wechselte Zero zur CIA in Amerika über, wo er seinen Tarnnamen Zero erhielt. Im September von 1962 half Zero dem Sowjet-Wissenschaftler Nikolai Sokolov dabei, gemeinsam mit seiner Familie nach Amerika überzulaufen. Kurze Zeit später begann die Kubakrise, die nur entschärft werden konnte, indem die USA der Sowjetunion im Zuge eines heimlichen Deals Sokolov übergab und ihn in die Sowjetunion zurückkehren ließ. Einige Zeit später formte Zero gemeinsam mit The Boss die CIA-Spezialeinheit FOX. Seine eigenen Gründe für die Gründung der Einheit war es, einen neuen Versuch zu starten, den brillianten Sokolov in den Westen zu bringen. Zero rekrutierte unter anderem Donald "Sigint" Anderson und die Medizinerin Dr. Clark in die Organisation. Neben FOX gründete Zero auch die Einheit XOF, die quasi als Schattenversion von FOX fungieren sollte und als Späher und Aufräumer für FOX fungierte. Zero hielt die Existenz von XOF selbst vor The Boss geheim und machte Skull Face zum Anführer der Gruppe - nichtahnend, dass Skull Face heimlich einen tiefen Hass für ihn verspürte. Erneute "Rettung" von Sokolov Im August 1964 startete Zero einen neuen Versuch, Sokolov aus den Fängen der Sowjetunion zu befreien. Dabei schickt Zero den FOX-Agenten John nach Tselinoyarsk, wo Sokolov unter Bewachung in einem Forschungslabor arbeitete. In der Missionsvorbereitung erklärt Zero John, dass Sokolov überlaufen möchte, was dem Westen wichtige Informationen über das Waffenarsenal der Sowjetunion verschaffen könnte. Er verrät John, dass Sokolov ursprünglich ein Raketenwissenschaftler war, bevor er zum Direktor des OKB-Büros wurde. Während er im Flugzeug nach Pakistan sitzt, von wo aus er nach Tselinoyarsk gebracht werden soll, steht John mit Zero in Kontakt, der die Mission von der Kommandozentrale aus überwacht. Per Funkkontakt verrät Zero, dass nach der Mission entschieden werden soll, ob die FOX-Einheit tatsächlich zu einer offiziellen Einheit gemacht werden soll. Zero fasst noch ein weiteres Mal zusammen, dass es äußerst wichtig ist dass Snake Sokolov unbeschadet in den Westen bringt. Nachdem John gelandet ist, kontaktiert Zero ihn und verrät, dass sie fortan Codenamen verwenden werden um zu verhindern, dass der Feind ihren Funkkontakt abhört. Er gibt Jack den Codenamen Naked Snake, da Snake fortan völlig auf sich alleine gestellt ist und auf keine externe Hilfe hoffen kann. Allerdings verrät er, dass ein ganzes Support-Team bereitsteht um Snake über das Funkgerät zu beraten: Para-Medic wird seine Gesundheitswerte im Auge behalten, während The Boss - Snakes Mentorin - ebenfalls als Beraterin verfügbar ist. Snake ist überrascht, zu hören dass The Boss Teil der Mission ist und Zero verrät, dass The Boss ihm sogar geholfen hat, die ganze Mission zu planen. Nachdem Snake während der Mission von The Boss - die plötzlich selbst in Tselinoyarsk erschienen ist - verraten und in eine Schlucht gestoßen wurde, wird er von dem Fluss ans Ufer gespült. Dort bleibt er benommen liegen bis Zero ihn per Funk erreichen kann. Zero behauptet, dass Snake dringend medizinische Behandlung braucht und übergibt Para-Medic die Situation. Kurz darauf kann Snake evakuiert werden und wird sofort in ein Krankenhaus gebracht. Sowohl Snake als auch Zero und die gesamte FOX-Einheit stehen aber in dem Verdacht, mit The Boss zusammenzuarbeiten und ihre Komplizen zu sein. Zero wird allerdings von der CIA zu einem Treffen vorgeladen, in dem offenbart wird dass Sokolovs Forschungsanlage von Oberst Volgin mit einem Atomsprengkopf zerstört wurde und die Armee der Sowjetunion in Bereitschaft gesetzt wurde. Eine Woche später besucht Zero Snake auf der Intensivstation. Snake fragt, ob das Ende der Mission bedeutet, dass FOX am Ende ist, aber Zero offenbart, dass er genau aus diesem Grund gekommen ist. Er händigt Snake eine Zigarre aus und verrät, dass es eine Möglichkeit gibt den Ruf von FOX wiederherzustellen. Da Chruschtschow Beweise verlangt, dass The Boss und nicht die USA für die Zerstörung des Labors verantwortlich sind, und mit einem Atomkrieg droht, falls diese Beweise nicht vorgelegt werden, will Zero Snake losschicken um The Boss zu ermorden und dadurch die Unschuld der USA zu beweisen. Eine Woche später, am 30. August 1964 befindet sich Snake in einem Flugzeug in der Luft über dem arktischen Ozean. Zero berichtet Snake, dass zwei Überläufer der USA, nur als Adam und EVA bekannt, ihm möglicherweise helfen könnten und dass es Adam gelungen sein soll, Volgins Organisation zu infiltrieren. Snake wird nun von Zero beauftragt, sich mit Adam zu treffen und landet in einem speziellen Drohnen-Flugkörper im Missionsgebiet in der Nähe von Sokolovs zerstörtem Forschungslabors. Kurz vor der Landung fasst Zero die Missionsziele noch einmal zusammen - Sokolov retten, den von Sokolov entwickelten und von Volgin gestohlenen High-Tech-Panzer Shagohod finden und zerstören und The Boss sowie Volgin töten. Der Mission gibt Zero den Codenamen Operation Snake Eater, da Snake gegen The Boss und ihre Cobra-Einheit vorgehen muss. Zero stellt Snake auch die Mitglieder des Support-Teams vor, das ihn per Funk unterstützen wird. Neben Para-Medic ist nun auch Herr Sigint dabei, der ein Experte für Waffen- und Ausrüstungstechnologie ist. Zero erinnert Snake daran, was bei der Mission auf dem Spiel steht und lässt ihn dann losziehen. thumb|250px|Zero beglückwünscht Snake zu seinem Triumph Nachdem Snake die Mission erfolgreich beendet hat und mit EVA im Fluchtflugzeug auf dem Weg in die Heimat sitzt, kontaktiert Zero ihn per Funk. Er gratuliert ihm zu seinem Erfolg und verrät Snake, dass der Präsident selbst Snake treffen will. Bei Snakes Treffen sind Zero und andere hochrangige Behördenmitarbeiter anwesend und applaudieren, als Snake in den Rang "Big Boss" erhoben wird. Allerdings ist Snake demotiviert, da er die wahren Gründe für die Mission erfahren hat - sie diente lediglich dazu, der USA die enormen Geldvorräte aus dem Erbe der Philosophen zu beschaffen, die in Volgins Besitz waren. The Boss diente der USA als Doppelagentin und wurde eliminiert, um Spuren zu verwischen. Auch Zero ist von dieser Erkenntnis getroffen und beide Männer beginnen fortan ihr Ziel umzusetzen, The Boss' Erbe umzusetzen. Allerdings haben beide Männer unterschiedliche Vorstellungen davon, wie dieses Erbe aussieht. Getrieben von seiner Wut und seiner Enttäuschung auf sein eigenes Land verlässt Big Boss das Militär und die USA. Gründung der Patriots 1970 löst Zero schließlich FOX auf. Stattdessen nimmt Zero Kontakt mit Revolver Ocelot auf, der ihm die Hälfte des Erbes der Philosophen aus der Sowjetunion bringt und ihm auch dabei hilft, die sich im Besitz der CIA befindlichen Hälfte zu erhalten. Mit diesem enormen Geldvermögen gründet Zero eine Organisation mit dem Ziel, die diversen Völkergruppen Amerikas unter einem Willen zu vereinen und sie glauben zu lassen, sie hätten es freiwillig getan. Dadurch glaubt er, The Boss' Willen durchzusetzen. In der Organisation - die Patriots; damals noch als Cipher bekannt - rekrutiert Zero neben Ocelot auch Sigint und Dr. Clark sowie EVA, eine Agentin die Snake während der Mission Snake Eater traf. Auch Big Boss selbst wird von Zero angeworben. Für die Gruppe sind Nationen und Regierungen fortan bedeutungslos, da es ihr Ziel ist, keinen Ideologien einzelner Nationen zu folgen sondern die gesamte Menschheit zu vereinen. Zero bringt auch die XOF-Einheit und Skull Face in die Patriots mit ein und nutzt XOF als Angriffseinheit und Handlanger. Um die Menschheit zu kontrollieren und nicht nur Amerika, sondern die ganze Welt unter seinem Willen zu vereinen, lässt Zero ein Informationsnetzwerk entwickeln, welches die ganze Welt vernetzen soll und alles und jeden überwachen soll, so dass Zero gezielt Informationen streuen und die Geschicke der Welt lenken konnte. Durch dieses Netzwerk werden Informationen gefiltert und zensiert, so dass Zero stets die Kontrolle behält. Zeros Einfluss in Amerika wächts mehr und mehr, aber die Ziele von ihm und Big Boss trennen sich langsam aber sicher. Zero befürchtet, dass Big Boss die Organisation verlassen will und dass Cipher somit den perfekten Soldaten als Aushängeschild verlieren würde. Um dies zu verhindern, lässt Zero im Jahr 1972 im Zuge des Les Enfants Terribles-Projekts drei Klone von Big Boss anfertigen - Solid, Liquid und Solidus Snake - die seine DNA teilen und somit ebenfalls perfekte Soldaten sind. Diese Handlung führt aber zu einem entgültigen Zerwürfnis zwischen Zero und Big Boss und der wütende Big Boss sowie EVA, seine Geliebte und Leihmutter für die drei Klone, verlassen die Organisation. Auch mit Ocelot hat Zero immer weniger Kontakt. Nachdem Big Boss Cipher verlassen hat, verfällt Zeros Gesundheit rapide und er zieht sich in ein Safehouse in Hell's Kitchen zurück. Er wird nie mehr in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen und gibt all seine Befehle und Anordnungen durch Mittelsmänner weiter. Peace Walker-Projekt Treffen mit Paz Zeros gesundheitliche Situation verhindert, dass er herumreisen kann und zwingt ihn daher, sein Leben innerhalb seines Safehouses in einem Penthouse an der 10th Avenue in New York zu fristen. Sämtliche Bewohner des Gebäudes sind Cipher-Agenten; es hat Zero zehn Jahre gekostet, alle ursprünglichen Bewohner zu ersetzen. Sein Versteck ist im Penthouse des Gebäudes und hat weder Fenster noch Türen - der einzige Eingang in Zeros Apartment ist eine versteckte Treppe aus dem unteren Stockwerk. In dem Gebäude befindet sich zudem ein versiegelter Notausgang, der zum Hudson River führt. Zero beschließt schließlich, dass es Zeit wird seinen alten Kameraden Big Boss und seine neue Söldnerorganisation, Militaires Sans Frontières, Cipher entweder einzuverleiben oder die Gruppe zu zerschlagen, da sie eine Gefahr für Cipher darstellt. thumb|250px|Zero kontrolliert alles Um MSF auf die Seite von Cipher zu ziehen, will Zero die junge Cipher-Agentin Pacifica Ocean schicken um die Organisation zu infiltrieren. Um sie in den Plan einzuweihen, lädt er sie in sein Safehouse ein, was Paz zu der einzigen Außenstehenden macht, die Zero seit zehn Jahren gesehen hat. Nachdem Paz in den Raum geführt wird, bittet Zero sie zu sich. Aufgrund der Dunkelheit findet Paz sich zuerst nicht zurück, erreicht Zero dann aber doch und er lädt sie ein, sich zu setzen. Er gießt Paz Tee ein und bietet ihr auch Brandy an, den Paz aber ablehnt. Er nennt Paz daraufhin bei ihrem echten Namen, aber Paz ist bereits so weit in ihre Tarnidentität eingestiegen, dass sie zuerst nicht versteht. Zero ist zufrieden und behauptet, dass Paz tatsächlich wie ein Schulmädchen wirkt und selbst Snake den Unterschied nicht erkennen wird und Paz daher nicht verdächtigen wird. Paz erkundigt sich nun freundlich nach Zeros Gesundheit, da sie gehört hat dass er krank sei, aber Zero tut dies belustigt als Geschwätz ab und behauptet, dass er nur eine Auszeit von der Arbeit nimmt. Er behauptet aber, dass er seinen ersten Gast wohl kaum im Bett begrüßen konnte und daher seit langem erstmals seinen Pyjama für seinen Anzug eintauschen musste. Zero kommt nun auf die Operation zu sprechen und behauptet, dass es vor Paz bereits acht Kandidatinnen gab. Als Paz fragt, was mit diesen geschehen ist, behauptet Zero dass sie im Nebenraum sind und in den letzten Monaten eine Pause genossen haben. Zero redet sich kurz selbst in Rage, da er in seinem fensterlosen Apartment gefangen ist, entschuldigt sich dann aber für seine Abgelenktheit. Paz empfiehlt ihm, doch einfach auf das Dach zu gehen und sich die Sterne anzuschauen. Zero spricht nun Paz' Training an und erinnert sie daran, dass sie hungern musste und auf viele Arten und Weisen verletzt oder gefoltert wurde, nur um jetzt an diesem Punkt zu stehen. Er schließt mit der Aussage, dass Paz aber nun die einzig Verbliebene ist und behauptet, dass ihre Mission eine Belohnung für die Dinge ist, die sie auf sich genommen hat, so dass Paz sich brav bedankt. Zero fragt Paz, ob sie weiß was nun kommt und ob sie bereit dafür ist, was Paz ihm bestätigt. Zufrieden erklärt Zero, dass Paz die perfekte Kandidatin ist und auch Snake täuschen können wird. Er verspricht ihr, ihr alles über Snake zu verraten, das er weiß, ermahnt sie aber auch dass sie nie vergessen darf, wem sie gegenübersteht da die kleinste Unachtsamkeit in Snakes Gegenwart ihr ein grausames Ende bescheren wird. Paz versichert ihm, dass er auf sie zählen kann, was Zero amüsiert. Als Zero sich wieder dem Tee widmet, murmelt Paz plötzlich dass sie weiß, dass sich entgegen Zeros vorheriger Aussage niemand im Nebenraum befindet. Zero fragt, wie sie darauf kommt und Paz antwortet, dass Zero zuvor zugegeben hatte, dass Paz sein erster Gast sei, woraufhin Zero amüsiert antwortet, dass er lange nicht mehr so viel Spaß hatte. Paz' Infiltration Während Paz Snakes Organisation, die Militaires Sans Frontieres, infiltriert, kommt Zero auch Kontakt mit Kazuhira Miller, Snakes rechter Hand und dem Geschäftsführer der MSF. Da MSF unter Miller den Krieg zu einem Geschäft macht und quasi Soldaten vermietet, kommuniziert Miller, der für MSF hochgesteckte Träume hat, hinter Snakes Rücken mit Zero. Da Zero weiß, dass Snake niemals zustimmen würde, für ihn zu arbeiten, arbeitet Zero stattdessen mit Miller damit MSF Cipher als Handlanger und als militärische Streitmacht dienen. Während diese Verhandlungen stattfinden, infiltriert Paz zeitgleich MSF und überzeugt MSF, einen Job in Costa Rica anzunehmen. Dieser beinhaltet eine rapide Vergrößerung und Modernisierung von MSF, was sowohl Zero als auch Miller zufriedenstellt. Da MSF mittlerweile zu einer beträchtlichen Organisation herangewachsen ist und mit Metal Gear ZEKE sogar eine High-Tech-Kriegsmaschine mit Atomsprengkopf besaß, befindet Zero dass die Zeit gekommen ist, Snake zu zwingen, sich Cipher zu unterwerfen oder anzuschließen. Als Hot Coldmans Taten in Nicaragua fast einen Atomkrieg auslösen, da eine Datensammlung des Mammal Pods NORAD täuschen können, kommt Zero die Idee, eine K.I. zu entwickeln, die Cipher - und bald auch die Geschicke der Menschheit - kontrollieren kann. Um eine ähnliche Krise wie in Nicaragua zu verhindern, hat die K.I., die als Patriots-K.I. bezeichnet wird, aber keine Vollmacht, selbstständig zu handeln, sondern filtert lediglich eine immense Menge an Daten, die sie durchsiebt und an die Menschen weiterleitet um diese in ihrem Handeln zu beeinflussen und so die Entwicklung der Welt gemäß Ciphers Wunsch zu steuern. So soll dafür gesorgt werden, dass die Menschen durch die Beeinflussung der Patriots-K.I. alle dasselbe Konzept für die weltweite Gesellschaft haben, die Gesellschaft aber dennoch aus Individuen, nicht aus einer manipulierten Schwarmintelligenz, besteht. Kurzzeitig ist auch Strangelove an der Entwicklung dieser K.I. beteiligt, bricht aber den Kontakt mit Cipher irgendwann ab. Während Big Boss' Koma Planung zur Rettung Big Boss' Nachdem Paz enttarnt wurde und gescheitert ist, beginnt kurz darauf Skull Face mit XOF einen Angriff auf die Basis von MSF und zerschlägt die Einheit. Big Boss wird dabei schwer verletzt und fällt ins Koma. Während Big Boss' Koma kontaktiert Zero Ocelot. Zur Begrüßung behauptet Ocelot kalt, dass es wesentlich länger als erwartet gedauert hat, dass Zero wieder auftaucht und Zero antwortet, dass er nicht vorhatte, überhaupt zurückzukehren, dass man ihm aber keine Wahl gelassen hat. Er erklärt, dass er ein ziemlich gutes Bild davon hat, wer für den Angriff auf Mother Base verantwortlich ist und verrät, dass er sofort mit einer Falschinformations-Kampagne begonnen hat, so dass die meisten nun ein falsches Bild davon haben, was wirklich auf Mother Base geschehen ist. Er behauptet, dass es ihm gelungen ist, Snakes Überleben zu verschleiern und murmelt, dass ihnen dies etwas Zeit erkaufen sollte. Auf Ocelots Nachfrage erklärt Zero, dass Snake sich auf dem Weg in ein Krankenhaus auf Zypern befindet. Als Zero verrät, dass EVA den Transport überwacht, ist Ocelot überrascht, dass EVA Zeros Befehle befolgt. Zero gibt zu, dass es schon komisch ist dass sie alle unter diesen Umständen wieder zusammenfinden und Ocelot stellt klar, dass er nur mit Zero zusammenarbeitet, weil es ein Notfall ist. Zero hat nichts anderes erwartet und stellt klar, dass er nicht erwartet hat dass Ocelot das Kriegsbeil begraben würde, was in Ordnung ist. Er schwört aber, dass er nicht will dass Big Boss stirbt, worin er sicher mit Ocelot übereinstimmt, und verrät dass er sich bei einer solchen Situation nur an wenige Menschen wenden kann. Er offenbart, dass er Big Boss in Ocelots Aufsicht lassen wird und selbst nicht direkt involviert sein wird, da dies Big Boss wahrscheinlich auch lieber wäre. Ocelot erkundigt sich nun ob das Krankenhaus auch wirklich sicher ist und Zero versichert, dass dies der Fall ist. Er kündigt außerdem an, selbst einzuschreiten wenn jemand den Aufenthaltsort erkennt und Ocelot behauptet beiläufig, dass Zero immer noch voll dabei zu sein scheint. Darauf antwortet Zero, dass genau das Gegenteil der Fall ist und gesteht Ocelot, dass er krank ist und dass Sigint ihm bereits einen Großteil der Arbeit abnimmt. Zero kündigt an, dass dies daher vermutlich auch das letzte Mal sein wird, dass er und Ocelot miteinander sprechen werden. Ocelot nimmt Zeros Auftrag schließlich an, ignoriert Zeros Danksagung aber, da er es nicht für Zero tut. Stattdessen verrät Zero Ocelot von einem Plan, der Snakes Feinde täuschen soll; er hat Vorbereitungen für einen weiteren Snake getroffen. Als er Ocelots Ablehnung hört, stellt Zero klar dass er keinen weiteren Klon geschaffen hat sondern einen Sanitäter geborgen hat, der ebenfalls den Helikoptercrash überlebt hat und dass dieser durch Hypnose während seines Komas zu einre mentalen Kopie von Big Boss wurde. Zero behauptet, dass Ocelot das Ganze verstehen wird, wenn er in Zypern ankommt und merkt an, dass Ocelot ein Talent für Hypnose hat, was ihm dabei zugute kommen wird. Nach seinem Telefonat mit Ocelot nimmt Zero auch Kontakt mit Miller auf, der sofort wissen will, wo Snake ist. Zero antwortet, dass er an einem sicheren Ort ist, allerdings immer noch im Koma liegt. Zero behauptet, dass er und Miller in der Vergangenheit zwar Meinungsverschiedenheiten hatten, erinnert Miller aber daran dass ihre Beziehung immer eine rein geschäftliche war und kündigt an, dass er dieses Gespräch daher auch auf einer geschäftlichen Ebene halten wird. Auf Millers frustrierte Flüche reagiert Zero gar nicht und warnt nur, dass er auflegen wird wenn Miller sich nicht beruhigt und dass Miller dann nie wieder von ihm hören wird. Zuallererst entschuldigt sich Zero dafür, Snake aus dem Krankenhaus gebracht zu haben in dem Miller war, erklärt aber dass die medizinischen Voraussetzungen dort nicht angemessen waren und gibt zudem zu, Miller nicht zugetraut zu haben, das Ganze alleine zu überwachen; insbesondere da jeder, der nach Snake suchen würde, dazu nach Miller suchen würde. Zero ist daher noch immer nicht bereit, Miller Snakes Standort mitzuteilen sondern gibt ihm die Kontaktinformationen von Ocelot, den er mit dem Beschützen von Big Boss beauftragt hat und dem er diesbezüglich vollkommen vertraut. Er fordert aber auch ein, dass Miller dem Mann ebenfalls vertrauen muss und fügt an, dass er Miller nur kontaktiert, weil dieser noch eine Rolle zu spielen hat. Zero verrät nun, dass Snake nachdem er aufwacht Miller benötigen wird und dass Zero Miller daher sofort informieren wird, wenn dieser Zeitpunkt gekommen ist. Bis dahin ist Miller auf sich gestellt und kann tun und lassen, was er will, solange er nur zum richtigen Zeitpunkt bereit ist. Als Miller hinterfragt, was Zero aus dem Ganzen herausbekommt, antwortet Zero simpel dass es ihm darum geht, dass Snake überlebt und dass es ihm egal ist, was Miller und er tun, nachdem Snake aus dem Koma erwacht ist. Miller ist aber noch nicht fertig mit Zero und will wissen, warum Zero Snake das Ganze überhaupt angetan hat. Er behauptet, dass er zu einem bestimmten Grad verstehen kann, warum Zero Paz geschickt hat um MSF zu infiltrieren, dass die Zerstörung von Mother Base aber vollkommen grundlos und grausam geschah. Zero gibt zu, dass er nicht für die Zerstörung von Mother Base verantwortlich ist und behauptet - wohlwissend dass Miller ihm vermutlich nicht glaubt - dass er nie vorhatte, dass so etwas geschieht. Zero behauptet erklärend, dass seine Organisation viele Arme hat und dass er sich eingestehen muss, dass er diese nicht aufmerksam genug überwacht hat. Zornig droht Miller, dass er nach Snakes Erwachen gemeinsam mit ihm nach Zero suchen und ihn finden wird. Die Drohung beeindruckt Zero wenig und er erinnert Miller lediglich ein weiteres Mal daran, für Snake da zu sein wenn er aufwacht. Skull Faces Anschlag Für seinen unsanktionierten Angriff auf Big Boss wird Skull Face von Zero nach Afrika versetzt. Dies gibt ihm aber die Möglichkeit, durch seinen Gefangenen Code Talker an Stimmbandparasiten zu experimentieren. Im Jahr 1976 beschließt Skull Face schließlich, Zero loszuwerden. Nachdem er von der gefangenen Paz erfahren hat, wo Zero sich befindet, lokalisiert Skull Face die alte Reversnadel des Kameraden von Zero, der in Ägypten fiel und schickt sie Zero als Paket, scheinbar als Friedensangebot. Nachdem Zero das Paket erhalten hat, ruft er Skull Face an und fragt, ob es von ihm stammt. Skull Face fragt, ob Zero das Geschenk gefällt und behauptet, dass es das ist, nach dem Zero gesucht hat. Zero bestätigt, dass schon lange danach gesucht hat und verrät Skull Face, dass die Nadel einem Kameraden gehörte, der unter The Boss diente und der in Ägypten fiel. Er behauptet, dass er die Nadel The Boss nach dem Tod des Mannes brachte und sie sie danach nie abgelegt hatte. Skull Face bestätigt dies und offenbart, dass The Boss die Nadel selbst während ihres Tods in Tselinoyarsk noch bei sich trug. Skull Face rät Zero nun, sich die Rückseite anzusehen und ganz wie von Skull Face geplant sticht Zero sich in den Finger, als er die Nadel dreht. Er ignoriert dies jedoch und begutachtet die Rückseite, die genau so aussieht, wie bei der echten Nadel. Voller Vorfreude lauscht Skull Face, wann Zero die ersten Auswirkungen des Parasitenbefalls zeigt, da er die Nadel mit seinen Parasiten versehen hat. Zero ist aber zu sehr in seiner Nostalgie versunken als dass er überhaupt merken würde, was geschehen ist. Zero murmelt, dass der Körper des Mannes nie geborgen wurde und die Nadel daher einem Grabstein für den Gefallenen am nähsten kommt. Zero erinnert sich auch noch genau an The Boss' Reaktion, als er ihr die Nadel reichte. Schließlich kommt er zu dem Entschluss, dass die Nadel tatsächlich echt ist, was Skull Face insgeheim amüsiert. Zero fragt nun, was er Skull Face für die Nadel schuldet aber Skull Face antwortet, dass es nicht der Rede wert ist. Stattdessen will er das Gespräch weiter am Laufen halten um Zeros Tod persönlich zu bezeugen und spricht daher seine Überwachung von Kazuhira Miller an. Zero ist nicht wirklich an Miller interessiert und behauptet, dass sie ihn weiter im Auge behalten werden. Skull Face behauptet zudem, dass seine Versetzung nach Afrika ihm klar gemacht hat, dass er Zero noch weiter von Nutzen sein kann. Er behauptet, dass der Kontinent viele unkonventionelle Ressourcen besitzt - Viren und Bakterien. Er behauptet, dass es bestimmt irgendetwas gibt, was dabei helfen kann Ciphers alten Plan eines Ethischen Säuberers wieder voranzutreiben aber Zero bezeichnet diese ursprüngliche Idee als einen Tagtraum seines Vorgängers und rät Skull Face, sich nicht länger damit zu beschäftigen. Er behauptet auch, dass die Stimmbandparasiten zwar ein interessantes Versuchsprojekt waren, dass die genetischen Ursachen und Erklärungen hinter ihnen aber wesentlich interessanter sind, da sie die Notwendigkeit des Auslöschens einer ganzen Rasse ausbremsen, da man mit Genetik viel leichter spezifische Individuen angreifen kann. Er behauptet, dass der kalte Krieg enden wird und dass ihre Feinde dann nicht länger Nationen sein werden, sondern Individuen und dass die Stimmbandparasiten daher nicht von Vorteil sein werden. Nach einem kurzen weiteren Gespräch über Ideologien und Kontrolle, das Zero mit der Ankündigung beendet, dass er bereits im Inbegriff ist, dafür zu sorgen, dass die Nationen der Welt endlich eins werden werden und dass Herkunft, Aussehen, Sprache oder Religion dann nicht länger ein Faktor sein werden, widerspricht Skull Face Zero und stellt klar, dass er nicht vorhat sich hinter Zeros technologischem Schleier zu verbergen - stattdessen will er sein verformtes Gesicht stolz und öffentlich tragen um sich immer daran zu erinnern, was er verloren hat. Im selben Moment wirken die Parasiten und Zero sackt vor Schmerzen zusammen. Süffisant erkündigt Skull Face sich ob alles in Ordnung ist aber Zero hat erkannt, dass die Nadel vergiftet war, was Skull Face ihm auch höhnisch bestätigt. Mit letzter Kraft schleppt sich Zero zu seinem Panikknopf und drückt ihn, aber Skull Face behauptet kalt, dass es zu spät ist und die Parasiten nicht mehr aus Zeros Körper entfernt werden können. Zero fragt sich nun, wie Skull Face sein Quartier überhaupt gefunden hat aber erkennt selbst, dass Paz geredet haben muss. Skull Face will sich nun verabschieden und nachdem der geschockte Zero erkannt hat, dass Skull Face dies schon die ganze Zeit geplant hat und von Anfang an seine eigenen Ziele hatte, offenbart Skull Face Zero noch, dass die Nadel eine Fälschung war, bevor er auflegt. Zero lässt sich sofort einer Blutdialyse unterziehen und lässt sich den Magen auspumpen. Dadurch überlebt er zwar, wird sich aber nie vollständig erholen. Zudem lässt sich Zero sofort in ein anderes Safehouse bringen und involviert sogar die CIA und das Pentagon in dieser Operation, in deren Zuge in ganz New York ein Stromausfall organisiert wird um eine Abelenkung für Zeros Flucht, sowie einen kurzzeitigen Zusammenbruch der Kommunikations- sowie Transportnetzwerke in der Stadt zu organisieren. Nach Zeros Verschwinden übernimmt Donald "Sigint" Anderson Cipher und kümmert sich auch um die Instandhaltung der Cipher K.I. Letzter Besuch Im Jahr 1977, kurz bevor er für immer aus der Öffentlichkeit verschwindet, besucht Zero Snake noch ein Mal im Krankenhaus. Der Arzt, der über seine Ankunft in Kenntnis gesetzt wurde, ist dennoch überrascht ihn zu sehen und fragt, wie Zero es überhaupt nach Zypern geschafft hat. Zero verrät, dass der SAS ihm dabei geholfen hat und dass der Weg zum Flughafen zwar recht dramatisch war, der Rest aber ziemlich leicht vor sich ging. Zero versichert, dass er nicht lange bleiben wird und lässt sich von dem Arzt in Snakes Krankenzimmer führen, wo sowohl Big Boss als auch Venom Snake mit bandagierten Gesichtern in ihren Krankenbetten liegen. Der Arzt verrät, dass sie sich bezüglich des Phantoms an Zeros Anweisungen gehalten haben und verrät auch, dass keiner der beiden in den letzten zwei Jahren aus dem Koma erwacht ist. Zero setzt sich nun zu Big Boss und behauptet, dass dieser für seine Lage ziemlich fit aussieht. Der Doktor verrät, dass sie ihre Muskeln mit Elektroschocks aufrechterhalten, lässt aber auch durchblicken dass dies keine ewigwährende Option ist. Er fragt daher, wie lange die beiden dort im Krankenhaus bleiben werden und Zero antwortet, dass sie bleiben werden, bis sie erwacht sind, da es zu gefährlich wäre, sie zu transportieren - zudem weiß niemand, dass sie dort sind. Danach bittet Zero um etwas Privatsphäre und der Arzt verlässt den Raum. Zero spricht daraufhin zu Big Boss und verrät, dass er ziemlich viel auf sich genommen hat um Snake in Sicherheit zu bringen und verrät auch, dass Ocelot Wachdienst für Snake betreibt. Bitter behauptet Zero, dass alles anders hätte kommen können, wenn Snake nur zu ihm gekommen wäre und fragt dann wehmütig, ob Snake sich an das letzte Mal erinnert, dass Zero ihn im Krankenhaus besucht hat - zum Beginn von Operation Snake Eater. Zero gibt Snake gegenüber nun zu, dass er damals noch ein zweites Team unter seinem Befehl hatte, welches von einem speziellen Mann angeführt wurde. Zero offenbart, dass dieser Mann ihm etwas angetan hat und dass Zeros eigener Gesundheitszustand ebenfalls nicht zum Besten steht. Er behauptet, dass es keine Heilung gibt und dass es ein Prozess stetigen Abbaus sein wird. Zero gesteht sogar, dass ihm sein eigenes Schicksal gar nicht so wichtig ist, dass er aber nicht vergeben kann, was der Mann Snake angetan hat. Zero verrät nun, dass er vermutlich nicht mehr am Leben sein wird, wenn Big Boss wieder zu Bewusstsein kommt und dass er dann an einem Ort sein wird, den selbst Snake nicht finden wird. Er bittet seinen alten Freund wehmütig, schnell wieder aufzuwachen, bevor er aufsteht und geht. Restliches Leben und Tod thumb|250px|right|Der alte Zero auf dem Friedhof Kurz darauf erliegt Zero tatsächlich der Parasiteninfektion. Er stirbt zwar nicht, kann aber nur noch durch lebenserhaltende Technologie am Leben gehalten werden und ist an einen Rollstuhl gebunden. Wie von ihm geplant wird nach der Fertigstellung der Patriots-K.I.s die Kontrolle über das Informationsnetzwerk der Welt übergeben, so dass die Welt fortan unter der heimlichen Kontrolle der Patriots steht. Das führt dazu, dass Big Boss sich Zero zum erbitterten Feind erklärt und mit seinen neuen Organisationen, Outer Heaven und Zanzibar Land, versucht, die Patriots zu zerstören und Zero zu vernichten. Dabei stellt sich ihm aber einer seiner eigenen Klone, Solid Snake, entgegen und verletzt Big Boss schwer. Der sterbende Big Boss wurde von den Patriots geborgen und mit Hilfe von Nanomaschinen in ein künstliches Koma begeben, was die Patriots-K.I.s als Interpretation von Zeros Willen taten, Big Boss als Aushängeschild für die Patriots zu nutzen. Im Jahr 2014 können Solid Snake und Raiden mit einem Computervirus die Patriots-K.I.s zerstören und damit die ganzen Patriots zerschlagen. Das führt auch dazu, dass Big Boss aus seinem Koma erwachen kann. Aus den Überresten der K.I.s filtert er die Informationen über Zeros Aufenthaltsort und konfrontiert seinen alten Freund, der nun über 100 Jahre alt ist und nur noch von Maschinen am Leben gehalten wird. Er bringt ihn zu einem Friedhof in Arlington, wo auch das Grab von The Boss liegt. Nachdem er ihre jeweiligen Rollen in der Zukunft der Menschheit und all das Leid und Chaos, dass sie gebracht haben, reflektiert hat, schaltet Big Boss die Maschinen aus, die Zero am Leben halten, so dass dieser nach einem kurzen schockierten Versuch,von alleine aus zu atmen, schließlich stirbt. Galerie ZeroFunkhilfe.png|Zero und Para-Medic unterstützen Snake per Funk ZeroFunkspruch.png|Zero kontaktiert Snake ZeroBeobachtetErnennung.png|Zero und Para-Medic im Weißen Haus ZeroAmFriedhof.png|Zero wird auf den Friedhof gebracht ZeroStirbt.png|Zero stirbt ohne seine Geräte ZeroTod.png|Zero erliegt seiner Krankheit ZeroLeiche.png|Zero stirbt Navigation en:Zero (Metal Gear Solid) Kategorie:Videospiel-Schurke Kategorie:Metal Gear-Schurke Kategorie:Alt Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Verschwörer Kategorie:Freund des Helden Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Eroberer Kategorie:Böses Genie Kategorie:Politiker Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Saboteur Kategorie:Besessen (Entschlossen) Kategorie:Enigmatisch Kategorie:Rivale Kategorie:Tot